Семь грехов и воздаяний (альбом)
Seven Crimes and Punishments - альбом выпущенный Akuno-P 25 февраля 2015 года. Он был заявлен в качестве второго полноформатного альбома от Mothy, и он включает 15 песен, ограниченное издание с буклетом и иллюстрированный рассказ. Обложка альбома была иллюстрирована Ichika Список песен #Seven Crimes and Punishments #The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #The Portrait Glassred Drew #Evil Food Eater Conchita #Drug of Gold #The Daughter of Evil #The Servant of Evil #Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep #Fifth Pierrot #The Tailor of Enbizaka #The Weathered Head at Onigashima #Judgment of Corruption #Miniature Garden Girl #The Muzzle of Nemesis #The Last Revolver Появление Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| События= |-| Группы= |-| Разное= |-| Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Название альбома произошло от песни с таким же именем, фигурирующей в его трек-листе; аналогично он разделяет то же происхождение имени, как и песня. Любопытно *Коза, свинья, рыба-дракон, Заводная Кукла, сова, Хозяйка Адского Двора, и Аллен Авадония, изображены на обложке альбоме; семь главных героев из серии Семь Смертных Грехов изображены на обложке альбома ограниченного издания. *Интересно, что позиции персонажей на обоих обложках альбома сопоставляются друг с другом и отдельными смертными грехами или их владельцев связанных с ними. *Как заметил Ичика по обложке ограниченного издания, это естественно для Сатериазиса Веномании пригласить Банику Кончиту на танец, что она не откажет, считая это подходит их аристократическим манерам.ichi_ka - December 12, 2014 *Ограниченная версия манги приобретенная у Tsutaya будет включать в себя CD с ремикс версиями Regret Message и Re_birthday *iTunes лист альбома включает уникальный трек аудиокниги Семь Преступлений и Наказаний; трек озвучивает Асами Шимода, голосовой провайдер Рин и Лена Кагамине. Галерея Обложки= SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Обложка альбома ограниченного издания Seven_Crimes_part_1.jpg|Задняя и передняя обложка альбома |-| Иллюстрации= SCPBookletH&G.png|Иллюстрация буклета с Гензелем, Гретель и сосудами грехов |-| Разное= SSPPromo_Cover.png|Рекламная иллюстрация обложки альбома стандартного выпуска SCPLimitedEditionSample.png|Образец обложки и иллюстраций ограниченного выпуска альбома CD, буклета, и новеллы истории SSPWebsite_BG.png|Фоновое изображение, используемое на веб-сайте альбома SCPAmazon_Postcard.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments открытка в комплекте с альбомом при покупке на Amazon SCPTowerRecords_Bookmarks.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments книжные закладки в комплекте с альбомом при покупке с Tower Records SCPHMV_Mirror.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments зеркало в комплекте с альбомом от HMV latest.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments бромида в комплекте с альбомом при покупке от Gamers latest (1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments CD в комплекте с альбомом при покупке у Tsutaya SCPToraNoraBadge.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments большой оловянный значок в комплекте с альбомом при покупке у Toranora SCPWonderGooCover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments книжный конверт в комплекте с альбомом при покупке у Wonder Goo SCPAnimateManga2.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments! манга в комплекте с альбомом при покупке с Animate SCPAnimegaClearFile.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments подписанный чистый файл в комплекте с альбомом при покупке с Animega Adsevecrimes.PNG|Рекламный постер альбома Tsutaya_Seven_Crimes_and_Punishments_.JPG|Seven Crimes and Punishments arrangement CD included with album purchase from Tsutaya Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer * Official Crossfade *Amazon Online Purchase *Amazon Online Purchase (Limited Edition) Категория:Альбомы Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka